legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Smugglers
Smugglers Seraphan Knight: "Name and business."//'Carter:' "What’s this? By thunder, every week I depart by this gate."//'Seraphan Knight:' "Name and business."//'Carter:' "Turo, bringing supplies to the garrison beyond the abode of the witch. Here is my toll. "//'Seraphan Knight:' "The bridge is fallen."//'Carter:' "Again? And they’ve not repaired it?"//'Seraphan Knight:' "There’s more important matters afoot. A company’s being sent out."///'Carter:' "The smugglers are to be destroyed at last?"//'Seraphan Knight:' "Smugglers? There’s worse than that infesting the roads. But now the culprits will be dealt with."//'Carter:' "At long last. Why pay such high tolls if they won’t keep the roads open, that’s what I say."//'Seraphan Knight:' "Hold your tongue! Or you may not keep it long. Open the gates, there!" Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. "Smugglers attack the cart as you approach. One of them is hiding behind a rock, and he'll attack you with his saber. Kill him and the rest of his band before climbing the ladder to the top of the wagon." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2(2002). Page 56 onwards. ISBN:0-7615-3774-0 ,' '''also known as '''Bandits' Male Bandit: "Was there much to loot from that last convoy of caravans?"//'Female Bandit:' "Little of value. Stories of demons roaming the canyons have scared away most of the prize pickings." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.or Outlaws Male Outlaw: "Was there much to loot from that last convoy of caravans?"//'Female Outlaw:' "Little of value. Stories of demons roaming the canyons have scared away most of the prize pickings." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript., were an enemy class encountered by Kain in ''Blood Omen 2'' . They were seen exclusively in Chapter 7: The Canyons . Smugglers were gangs of thieves and outlaws that roamed the Canyons preying on travelling merchants and their supplies Male Bandit: "Was there much to loot from that last convoy of caravans?"//'Female Bandit:' "Little of value. Stories of demons roaming the canyons have scared away most of the prize pickings." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Male Outlaw: "Was there much to loot from that last convoy of caravans?"//'Female Outlaw:' "Little of value. Stories of demons roaming the canyons have scared away most of the prize pickings." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript., they were not affiliated with the Sarafan Order , who apparently considered them a minor nuisance compared to the Lesser Demons and The Seer Seraphan Knight: "Name and business."//'Carter:' "What’s this? By thunder, every week I depart by this gate."//'Seraphan Knight:' "Name and business."//'Carter:' "Turo, bringing supplies to the garrison beyond the abode of the witch. Here is my toll. "//'Seraphan Knight:' "The bridge is fallen."//'Carter:' "Again? And they’ve not repaired it?"//'Seraphan Knight:' "There’s more important matters afoot. A company’s being sent out."///'Carter:' "The smugglers are to be destroyed at last?"//'Seraphan Knight:' "Smugglers? There’s worse than that infesting the roads. But now the culprits will be dealt with."//'Carter:' "At long last. Why pay such high tolls if they won’t keep the roads open, that’s what I say."//'Seraphan Knight:' "Hold your tongue! Or you may not keep it long. Open the gates, there!" Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.(several characters throughout the level show a belief that The Seer controls the Lesser Demons Refinery Worker: "I told them! She cursed them. I told them! The old witch – her minions will come and slay us all. I told them!" Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Objective 1: Make your way to the Seer's abode. "The Seer isn't the most social of creatures. She lives far from the city, past a wilderness that only smugglers and mercenaries dare to cross. Rumor has it that she has also created giant bug-like Creatures to kill any who dare trespass upon her lands." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 (2002). Page 54. ISBN:0-7615-3774-0 ). Smugglers came in two distinct variations(one male and one female); Male Smugglers wore cloth or leather and were armed with a Cutlass "Smugglers attack the cart as you approach. One of them is hiding behind a rock, and he'll attack you with his saber. Kill him and the rest of his band before climbing the ladder to the top of the wagon." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2(2002). Page 56 onwards. ISBN:0-7615-3774-0 ; Female Smugglers were scantily dressed and armed with a Long Sword and Throwing Knives for ranged attacks "Ignore the humans at the campfire and activate your Mist gift as you enter the fog. Two female Smugglers are here. You can eliminate them both with a stealth kill. Take one of their swords before following the passage across a bridge and through a checkpoint.//The female Smuggler ahead will throw knives in your direction. You cannot block them, so run in close and engage her in hand-to-hand combat. When your Fury meter is full, you can use your Berserk gift, unleashing a deadly flurry with your weapon." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2(2002). Page 54 onwards. ISBN:0-7615-3774-0 . Smugglers were often not as powerful as Sarafan troops, but were much more agile . Notes *Smugglers are named as "Smugglers" "Smugglers attack the cart as you approach. One of them is hiding behind a rock, and he'll attack you with his saber. Kill him and the rest of his band before climbing the ladder to the top of the wagon." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2(2002). Page 56 onwards. ISBN:0-7615-3774-0 and "Female Smugglers" "Ignore the humans at the campfire and activate your Mist gift as you enter the fog. Two female Smugglers are here. You can eliminate them both with a stealth kill. Take one of their swords before following the passage across a bridge and through a checkpoint.//The female Smuggler ahead will throw knives in your direction. You cannot block them, so run in close and engage her in hand-to-hand combat. When your Fury meter is full, you can use your Berserk gift, unleashing a deadly flurry with your weapon." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2(2002). Page 54 onwards. ISBN:0-7615-3774-0 in[[Prima's Official Strategy Guide - Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2| Prima's Official Blood Omen 2 Guide]]. In an apparent mislabelling the guide also names apparent mercenary female axe wielding variant as a "female smuggler" "As you approach the peddler's wagon, two female Smugglers attack. Wipe them out, the continue following the road. Up ahead, another female Smuggler will knock down the bridge, preventing you from following the lead wagon." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 (2002). Page 56 onwards. ISBN:0-7615-3774-0 ; when in the level they appear to be aiding the NPC Merchants and Carters, which suggests they are not in fact a smuggler class; but a Mercenary class (mentioned in the Prima Guide to be present in the canyons Objective 1: Make your way to the Seer's abode. "The Seer isn't the most social of creatures. She lives far from the city, past a wilderness that only smugglers and mercenaries dare to cross. Rumor has it that she has also created giant bug-like Creatures to kill any who dare trespass upon her lands." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 (2002). Page 54. ISBN:0-7615-3774-0 - the axe wielders do bear a resemblance to a female version of the Mercenaries). This is virtually confirmed by debug information - which labels the Male and Female smugglers as "smug" and the axe-wielding female class as "merc"; the same label it uses for male Mercenaries . *Given the similarity in name it is likely that much of the items stolen by the Smugglers ends up in the businesses of the Smuggler's Den via the Smuggler's Tunnel , although no Smugglers are seen in that area. References Category:Enemies Category:Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 Category:Blood Omen 2 enemies